felineskullsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodert Tails
Dr Rodert William Tails is the Feline Skulls' own chemist and one of the oldest members of the gang. He's also the unofficial right hand to Lorenzo due to his long time in the gang and mentor to Romeo. He's as well the second oldest son in his family and an unofficial adoptive father to Vuur. Appearance Rodert is 197cm with a skinny body and looks much older than what he actually is. His posture is hunched causing him to drop about 10cm from his full height. His fur is of a sickly tea green color with large patches upon his body being furless, revealing the dull puce pink skin underneath as well as in the inside of his ears and tail. Rodert's eyes is of a paling red-violet color and his hair brown with several greying lines and his hands are boney and long, having long unkept nails as well. His clothes is a dirty half-rugged labcoat that ends at his knees and elbows with several stains upon it, a brown tattered shirt and a pair of black sweatpants that almost covers his feet. He also has goggles and a gasmask, hiding both the majority of his furless patch upon his face as well as the two small wholes in his cheek and hiding his uneven buck teeth. Personality Rodert is often shown as a grumpy man who keeps himself away from people. He's cruel, unforgiving and serious, always having a bitterness in his tone and quite hateful. He'll for most of the time distance himself from people and majority of times lock himself up alone in his lab. Even if a conversation would appear to go smoothly Rodert won't enjoy it and it's difficult to become friends with him. That's because it has become hard for him to be both polite and to show kindness throughout the years. It's quite common for him to swear and comment something rude about the person. It's often heard that he mumbles insults and rude comments of people near him, especially in larger crowds, to which he'll begin panicking more due to past trauma. However to those Rodert is close to he's a very giving man. He'll easily there go for their happiness over his and show how broken he truly is. With those people he'll crack a smile and laugh, but of course is it just a handful of people who knows that side of him. One of them being Ratrick. * For his adoptive daughter, Vuur, and his girlfriend Jenell, he'll drop the whole act and really relax and care for them. He becomes hesitant and stuttering, shy and gentle in his motions. Abilities Being a chemist, Rodert is well acquainted with various chemicals and which interact with which. However only creating poison for either interrogation or for Archiban's auction house. He's shown that he's quite knowledgeable in biology and can point out few places where a person can be lethally hurt but not dying. Rodert has also shown a great skill in handling a gun. Relationships Lorenzo Rodert and Lorenzo's relation is of a very tense one. Rodert hates Lorenzo while Lorenzo enjoys causing irritation to his chemist. It do is well-known that it is tense. However their relation is more of a hate-love one with one part hating the other while the other loves. It's often that they'll have some intimate times, which is Lorenzo beginning it. It's something none in the gang knows of. Ratrick gwrioghwn Vuur ioweioqw Romeo asiopf Jenell sijdk Bowmouth oasjd Birdie åapsd Pierce piashd Dolores asdtrwet Betty aiosdh Miceal oibgo Brisby ug9 Vermin ougvfiou Cavia 9oasudg Danica aosuidg Backstory *Born 27th of April *Second Son, 2 years younger than his older brother *In the end the 2nd Child out of 8, 7 boys including him and 1 girl *Was suppose to be 9 but one of the Twin Girls died at childbirth *Quickly got a Deep bond with the second youngest sibling Ratrick *When Twin girl died the mother became completely heartbroken *Saw that the only two of her childern that were so Close were Rodert and Ratrick *Began saying that Rodert manipulated Ratrick and an incest was going on *Obviously a lie but the others began to keep distance *Mother became more abusive through the years *Showed an extremely promising talent for Chemistry *News reached the gang *At age 14 both got a girlfriend and was forced into a gang (Either he join or they kill his whole family) *His mother got furious and kicked him out when she got to know *When he got to know he was suppose to create things that killed people he refused *At age of 15 was both drugged and raped by the majority of the gang to know his Place *At age 16 began drinking *Throughout the years he slowly got, whenever a job Went to shit, not very lethal Chemicals thrown at him *Fur began to fall off *Slowly a more disturbed relation with his boss began (AKA Ugly and violent hate sex) *Time Went and at age of 24 was asked to be bestman for his older brother Vermin at his wedding *Accepted *TIme Went on and after celebrating Ratrick's birthday at 27 he got back to the gang Place and there dragged off to his lab, beaten up and almost hit by a very lethal mixture *Managed to Dodge except his left cheek where it burnt through his skin *When 28 first met Vuur *At first found her annoying because she had constantly stolen from him *Later got to know about her more *Came to visit, feed her properly *Soon began to see her as a daughter, calls her "Little Flame" *One Night teared up when Before she fell asleep called her "papa" (First title he ever loved to get) *Keeps her a secret because he doesn't want to get her in danger *Managed to Dodge except his left cheek where it burnt through his skin *At age 29 met with the owner of both his gang and many other gangs, whose name is Archiban Faux *Now at age 30 yet is in the gang, now having an assistant, new kid whose 16 years old named Romeo, still has closest Contact with Ratrick and sometimes speaks with a friend of Ratrick, Dolores D'Elormie, still visits Vuur both very early mornings and late evening at the Alley she lives in Trivia * He hates summers because his lab becomes a sauna, so majority of the time then he'd be seen working topless. * Practically the only jokes Rodert knows are self-loathing jokes or very dark jokes that makes one just uncomfortable. * If Lorenzo said no harm would come to his family and that he is "free", he'd practically instantly commit suicide.